robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Roblox has... Gaints?!?!?
i know giants is the correct word, sorry for the typo* I was just playing roblox like like anyone else would do. I decided to play some really unpopular game. I saw a game with 12 players and joined. I saw two people with the game with spaces with their names. I thought it was very lucky to encounter people with those names. But boy i was wrong. I spied them going down some labatory. Another player joined and claimed that he got messaged when he had no friends and the message said "Dear Lucky player 55Cutiepiee, You have been selected for a unique hat you will make and you make it limited or for your friends. Only 14 other players were selected as well. Please join as quick as you can. or your offer will be canceled. Here is the link for the game. (The link went here) We will happly accept someone else, if you cant make hats or cant come. From Roblox staffs." I thought that was strange since only ROBLOX was in the game and his profile showed he was offline. I asked 55cutiepiee we should spy on roblox and another player we didnt know. But luckly we saw a vent so we decided to go in the vent when they leave and hopefully close the door. 1 hour in, 55cutiepiee has gotten another message. It wasnt a "Roblox" message. It was a threat. "Dear 55cutiepiee, You have 1 day to come at this place. We know you're spying with a user. Come out now or we will force you to come. Do not think of leaving since we have located your house and know were you live. Come OUT NOW." 55Cutiepiee was frightened and the "Make hat thing" was probably a lie. Moments later, more people joined and the server had 159 people in the server. I thought that was weird since the max was 100. We decided to go in the vent where no of these weird people guarding. As we went in the vent, we heard screams for ages. Few minutes later and we see a opening to the lab, but it wasnt what we expected. Players in the servers looked like giants! We were spooked as we saw the peice of paper stuck on the wall. "What to do. 1. Turn Robloxians into giants. 2. Make the giants take the remaining robloxians to giants by going to diffrent games including popular games.. 3. Make the giants to slaves. We thought this was bad and decided to get out of the vent and think how to rescue the robloxians. But we we're caught and ran away, but cutiepie tripped and was caught. i escaped in time and decided to go back to my home and to tell people in the fourms about this and dont join the game! But when i tried to post about this, it said "You cannot tell the secrets. You will die." I was frightened and tried to forget about it. 5 Months later and im playing my game i created and it was very popular. It was about the experience i had while going to the place. But when i looked at my game, no one was playing it. i thought it was weird since people at the fourms said it was a master peice and very sad. I joined it but then. i was redirected to the place where roblox was turning robloxians to giants. but i saw the player count. 50000 people was playing and that was like half the roblox accounts made! i was frightened and left the place. Few days later i was playing Kohls admin house. everything was fine, people were spinning and flying. But suddendly, a giant came out! but it wasnt any other giant. it was 55cutiepiee as a giant. I was terrified. But other people in the server claimed it was a exploit and said to not worry. But suddendly, roblox came out of 55cutiepiee's giant body and had a blackhole that sent players to the lab. I held on to the house and i was the only player left after 5 minutes. the Blackhole stopped, and roblox got out a sword. He was going to kill me! But i thought fast. i stole his sword and attacked him but he had another sword and blocked the attack. Oh no it wasnt going to be easy. I attacked roblox but he kept blocking my attacks. i thought he was immune, but i thought of a distraction. Luckly a new player who is a troll joined and pushed roblox calling him ugly. I attacked him to his heart. and killed him. The giants were not returning normal, but the were not brainwashed anymore. I guess its official. Roblox has giants!